In the assembly and repair of complex circuit modules typically having dual-in-line leads that extend downwardly therefrom, considerable care must normally be taken during the insertion of the leads into, or their extraction out of, an associated socket (or connector) so as to neither damage the leads nor the circuit module itself. More specifically, non-linear displacement of the circuit module, particularly as a result of non-uniformly distributed displacement forces being imparted thereagainst, can readily cause detrimental bending or twisting of the leads, or induce stress fractures (cracks) in the body portion of a circuit module, especially when the latter is of the type incorporating a relatively fragile circuit-supporting substrate.
A very serious problem has arisen in this regard with respect to circuit modules of the so-called hybrid integrated circuit (HIC) type employing thin film circuitry fabricated on a relatively thin, fragile circuit-supporting ceramic substrate. In one such circuit module (or assembly), the ceramic substrate measures 1600 mils in width, 3600 mils in length and 62 mils in thickness, with 36 ribbon-like leads extending downwardly from, and disposed along each of the two longest mutually disposed sides of the substrate to form a dual-in-line configuration. The leads in the illustrative circuit module each have a width of 30 mils, a thickness of 15 mils, and a centerline-to-centerline spacing of 100 mils.
It becomes readily apparent that such circuit modules are not only relatively fragile with respect to the substrate and leads, in particular, but generally are quite expensive, the actual cost depending primarily on the nature and density of the circuitry forming the major part thereof, but often being in the range of $200.00 to $500.00 each. Considerable care is thus required in handling such circuit modules during their lead insertion into or extraction out of associated sockets (or connectors), the latter typically being secured to a common support member, such as a circuit board.
There have been a number of tools or devices designed and employed heretofore to insert and/or remove multi-leaded circuit modules of various types from associated lead-engaging sockets. However, none of such known prior devices has incorported a universal pair of segmented gripping jaws that not only would accommodate circuit modules of different widths, but would uniformly distribute either linearly directed insertion or extraction forces against a gripped circuit module, as a result of being precisely displaced mechanically relative to a stationary frame or stop member portion of the device.
Moreover, no previously known mechanically operated device of the type of particular concern herein has incorporated a stationary socket-abutting portion that cooperates with associated displaceable and pivotal gripping jaws to establish, and confine, mechanically generated extraction forces between only a gripped socket-mounted circuit module and the sockets per se. Only in this way can an extraction (or insertion) device be isolated from a socket-supporting circuit board, or substrate, which isolation may often be dictated by high density circuitry-space constraints, or by surface fabricated wiring that is easily damaged if scratched or otherwise marred by any object brought into contact therewith.